potterplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Isobella Avery
Basic Information Name: Isobella Avery Nickname: Izzy Age: 11 Birthday: 16th of September, 2039 Status: Pureblood Hometown: Falmouth Magical Attributes Hogwarts House: Slytherin Quidditch Team Position: Captain; Chaser Wand: Acacia Wood, Unicorn Tail Core, 10 inches, Flexible Broomstick: A Firebolt Supreme 2050 Model. Ebony handle with Hazel twigs Patronus: Unknown Boggart: Unknown Favorite Quidditch Team: The Falmouth Falcons Appearance Face Claim: Kennedi Clements Height: 4’5’’ Hair: Long & Brown,with fringe. Soft waves Eyes: Blue Build: Skinny, Athletic Family Father: Roderick Avery * Age 51 (Birthday; 15th of May, 1999) * Occupation: Auror, British Ministry of Magic Mother: Madeline Avery (née Prewett) * Age 50 (Birthday; 1st of March, 2000) * Occupation: Former Wandmaker Older Brother: Greyson Avery * Age 27 (Birthday; 5th of January, 2024) * Occupation: Sports Journalist; The Daily Prophet Older Sister: Catelyn Avery * Age 25 (Birthday; 30th of October, 2026) * Occupation: Obliviator-in-Training, British Ministry of Magic Family History The Avery’s are one of the families of the Sacred 28, and this was a point of pride with them. It always had been. Though since the late 1990’s finding the Avery family in England was not such an easy task. Many had fled the country after the second Wizarding War, because they were on the wrong side of history. Death Eaters wanting to escape persecution for the crimes they committed in the name of their Dark Lord. A small branch of the family- cousins to the Death Eaters that had served in the war, stayed at their small estate in Falmouth, and hoped for the best. In the year 2017, a young Roderick Avery graduated from Hogwarts, and was desperate to join the Aurors- to help shed a more positive light on his family name. He was turned away at first, not because of his name, because he couldn’t pass the rigorous training and tests the Aurors were required to go through. Determined, he spent the next few years training in magical as well as physical combat, and by the year 2020, he again applied to the Auror office, but this time, he was accepted. In the time it had taken Roderick to train, his beloved Madeline Prewett had started to make a name for herself in wand-making. She had graduated a year after he had, and had managed an apprenticeship with a local wandmaker. Roderick had waited until he secured his place as an Auror, and proposed to Madeline the following year. They were married in the spring of 2022, and two years later welcomed a child, their first son, named Greyson. Two years after that, a daughter named Catelyn. Though Madeline had found success in wand making, even making a few wands that were displayed in Ollivander’s shops, after Catelyn was born, she decided she would rather devote her time to her children. She taught them, from a young age about their magic, and how to control it as they began to show signs of power. It was no surprise to the family when Greyson received his Hogwarts letter, nor when Catelyn received hers two years later. Both of the elder Avery siblings were sorted into Ravenclaw, like their mother. After graduation, Greyson moved back home for a while, to save money while he tried to get his career off the ground. During his time at Hogwarts, he was a member of the Quidditch team, a seeker, and he was fairly good at it. But as much as he loved playing the sport, he enjoyed writing about it more. After a few years of writing smaller articles for smaller papers, Greyson finally got a job with the Daily Prophet as a sports writer. He wasn't to the level of major league Quidditch games yet, mostly local minor league, but he was happy. Catelyn, with the help of their father, got a job with the Ministry after graduation. She worked her way up slowly, moving through administration positions in different departments. Roderick thought she was going to follow in his footsteps and become an Auror, but instead, she found her place among the Obliviators. Cate had always been good with charms, and memory charms were- in her opinion, quite fun. While Catelyn no longer lived at home, she returned frequently for dinners with her family. Isobella Avery came as quite the surprise to her parents; they were already in their 40’s and didn’t have any intentions of having more children as they already had two. But it was a welcome surprise for both of them, though it was especially welcome to Madeline, as she missed her eldest children terribly with them both being off at Hogwarts most of the year. Greyson and Cate loved having a baby sister, and when they were home on breaks from Hogwarts, enjoyed telling her about what they were learning, and the adventures they were having, though she was very young and didn’t understand much of it. Isobella got the same lessons her siblings did from her mother, and started showing signs of magical powers around the age of four. Isobella always looked up to her older siblings, desperately wanting to be like them. Both Avery siblings soaked up this adoration, and in return helped their sister along the way when it came to learning some magic. When Greyson still lived at home, and Catelyn would come to visit, the elder siblings would try and teach her a few simple spells, letting their little sister use their wands. In the very least, she learned proper wand movements and techniques, her spell attempts never really amounting to anything intended. And then in July 2050, she received the letter she had been waiting for for years. Isobella finally got her Hogwarts letter. The Wand Chooses The Witch One month before her birthday, and a little over two weeks before she would head to Hogwarts, the Avery family made their way to Diagon Alley to purchase new books and supplies for their youngest daughter. Isobella squealed with delight as they turned towards Ollivanders wand shop, more than anything, she was excited to get her first wand. Her father put a hand on her shoulder, quietly telling her to behave and wait her turn. Izzy did as told, turning her eyes to the floor- but only for a moment as they entered the shop, she couldn’t help but gaze at the thousands of wands that lined the walls. As the person in front of them left with their wand, She excitedly approached the counter. It took a few tries to find the perfect one- her mother playfully arguing with the wandmaker about his suggestions for the bright eyed 10 year old. But then, he presented her with a sleek, dark wand, with a small bit of silver and an emerald embedded in the handle. Unicorn tail core, she was told as the wandkeeper presented the box to her. She picked up the wand and felt it warm to her touch, like it had been a part of her arm along, and was just missing before. “Go on, try a spell.” The wandkeeper encouraged with a smile, looking to both her parents first to get an approving nod, she called out “Lumos!” and a bright white light began glowing from the wand in her hand. Her mother smiled, and her father ruffled her hair affectionately. “I think that’s the one.” The wandmaker said. “Now, do you know how to put that out young lady?” Izzy nodded with excitement. “Nox.” And with that, the light was extinguished. After leaving Ollivanders, Izzy wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day practicing with her new wand. But, there were more things to buy. She and her parents went from store to store purchasing the rest of her essentials, and ended the day with a trip to the Daily Prophet offices to see Greyson. Izzy proudly showed her wand off to her big brother as the four walked down the cobblestone streets to grab dinner. In fact, she spends most of dinner domineering the conversation about how excited she is, especially when Cate shows up to meet them. Important Moments First Year *Izzy is sorted into Slytherin. This comes as a huge shock to her, as she expected to be sorted into either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, and fears the connection with her name and certain former death eaters that had been in Slytherin House. *Flying practice in which Izzy and Katie end up chasing after Gryffindor seeker Bernadette to grab a flag from the end of her broom and Izzy ends up catching it. *Coach Hessami tells Izzy she can try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Spoiler Alert; She makes the team! *Izzy's first Quidditch game; Slytherin VS Hufflepuff A little disheartened because of the loss, but Izzy was still just excited to be playing. *Izzy visits Hogsmeade with Bernadette as a reward for coming in third in the spell showcase. During the visit they go to Spintwitches so Izzy can look at the racing brooms. *Izzy's second Quidditch game (and her first WIN); Slytherin VS Gryffindor *During Dueling Club, Izzy and Malcolm get the idea to have their own duel, since they're both still too young/inexpereinced to participate in the club. They sneak off to an empty classroom and duel, Izzy ends up winning. *Coach Hessami makes Izzy Slytherin team captain! Izzy is appropriately shocked at the decision, but ultimately very excited. *Izzy's first game since being promoted to Captain, which results in a WIN for Slytherin over Hufflepuff.